fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna
Jenna is a character in the Friday the 13th remake, where she is portrayed by Danielle Panabaker. Athletic and adventurous Jenna is the girlfriend of Trent Sutton, who she is the polar opposite of personality-wise. Biography The current girlfriend of Trent, a rich brat, Jenna and several of her friends accompany him to his summer home in Crystal Lake in 2009 to party through the weekend. Stopping at the Outpost gas station Jenna goes inside with Trent and Chewie to pay for gas and snacks and winds up breaking up a fight between Trent and Clay Miller, a young man looking for his missing sister Whitney. When Clay goes to leave Jenna apologizes to him for Trent's behavior. Friday the 13th (2009) Reaching the summer house after the stop at the gas station Jenna leaves the others to their fun and hangs out on the porch. When Trent comes to see her Jenna asks if he wants to go hiking, which Trent declines, obviously intent on only having sex. Brushing off Trent's advances Jenna, after seeing Nolan and Chelsea off to the lake with Trent, meets Clay again when he stops by. Inviting Clay inside Jenna's assumption that Trent won't mind is proven false when Trent angrily demands Clay leave. Apologizing once again for her boyfriend Jenna escorts Clay to his motorcycle and, told by Clay he plans to look around the lake for any hints of what happened to his sister, decides to go with him. Looking through the woods Jenna and Clay find a broken GPS and the rundown remains of Camp Crystal Lake. As night begins to fall Jenna and Clay, after looking through some cabins, decide to check one more before calling it quits. Before they head into the final cabin the duo spot Jason Voorhees, carrying a dead body, approaching. Hiding under a stacked canoe Jenna and Clay, when Jason spots Clay's dropped bag and begins frantically looking around for intruders, run from the canoe to the woods unnoticed by the hulking killer. Needing to warn the others about Jason, Jenna and Clay run back to Trent's house, accidentally triggering one of Jason's crude alarms in the forest on the way. Getting to Trent's place Jenna, after telling Lawrence about Jason while Clay calls the police, tries to tell Trent and Bree about the situation, but finds the two to engrossed in having sex to hear her through the door. When Jason cuts the power and Trent and Bree finally come out of the bedroom Jenna breaks up a fight between Trent and Clay and tells her boyfriend what is going on. After Lawrence, Bree and the recently arrived Officer Bracke are all killed Jenna, Clay and Trent flee the house. As Trent tries calling for help on Bracke's car radio Jenna tries to help Clay find his missing motorcycle keys when Jason hurls Bree's body onto Bracke's cruiser. Running into the woods with Clay, Trent having gone off on his own, Jenna finds the old Voorhees house after stumbling across the dead bodies of Lawrence and Chelsea. Friday the 13th Killer Cut Hearing the screams of the captive Whitney emanating from under the house Jenna and Clay uncover and enter the tunnels Jason is holding Whitney in. Keeping a lookout while Clay works to free his sister Jenna, when the shackle holding Whitney is broken, runs deeper into Jason's lair with the Miller siblings to avoid the pursuing Jason. Finding a tunnel to the surface Jenna enters it behind Whitney and Clay and, while reaching for Clay's hand, is impaled by Jason's machete and tossed aside. Appearances Films * Friday the 13th (2009) References Category: Victims of Jason Voorhees Category: Characters in Friday the 13th (2009)